


Dying Ember

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [11]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Sinestro (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, slight angst, we die like abin sur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Katma will not die like this
Relationships: John Stewart/Katma Tui, Katma Tui & Hal Jordan, Thaal Sinestro & Katma Tui
Series: February Fast Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Dying Ember

Katma will not die like this

A Star Sapphire will not be how she dies

She refuses to be a casualty of Hal Jordan

Her life means more than just being a mean's to an end

She survived Korugar's hatred of her

She survived being tricked into staying

She will not die in a kitchen

She'd rather die on a battlefield

She dies anyway

Her husband cries

And the world moves on

Her ring finds a new bearer

The daughter of the man who made Korugar hate her

Katma remains a memory 

**Author's Note:**

> i need to learn more about Katma because she is fascinating


End file.
